Un amour improbable
by sachiko02
Summary: Takashi Kawamura ne sait pas comment réagir en apprenant que son élève préféré puisse partir dans un autre établissement. Yaoi


Kawamura Takashi est un jeune homme châtain aux yeux marrons et il travail comme professeur de sport au lycée Seigaku. Les élèves l'apprécient car c'est un professeur juste mais un peu extravagant. Il leur demande d'aller toujours d'aller plus loin dans leur capacité surtout avec l'un des élèves. Echizen Ryoma, jeune homme brun de dix-sept ans. Le jeune homme est très doué et Takashi voit pour lui un brillant avenir. Le seul problème est que Ryoma ne veut rien savoir et veut suivre les traces de son père et devenir un grand médecin. C'est pour cette raison qu'il l'avait convoqué ce matin dans son bureau et que celui-ci avait déjà cinq minutes de retard. Lorsque Ryoma arriva enfin Takashi était assez en colère

- je peux savoir pour quelle raison tu es en retard?

- désolé professeur mais j'ai été retenu après les cours

- tu as encore fait quoi?

- rien de spécial, j'ai juste pas écouté le professer Tezuka

- tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce n'est pas parce que tu connais déjà les réponses que tu ne dois pas écouter

- c'est ce que le professeur Tezuka m'a expliqué

- et alors il en découle quoi?

- il veut que je saute une classe

- ce n'est pas plus mal je pense

- mais je ne serais pas à Seigaku

- tu ne seras plus à Seigaku?

- exactement

Takashi n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, comment cela se faisait-il qu'il allait peut être perdre un de ses élèves alors qu'on ne l'avait pas concerté?

- comment cela se fait-il…

- mais j'ai refusé

- comment? S'étonna Takashi

- eh bien je leur ai dit que je refusais leur proposition

- pour quelle raison?

- je préfère suivre le cursus normal et non arrivé dans une classe où tous les élèves seront plus vieux que moi et dont je serais exclu

- cela ne ferait pas de différence

- pour moi si et j'ai autre chose qui me fait rester ici

- ah bon? Demanda Takashi

- oui et cela me tient à cœur

- bon trêve de bavardages, rempli moi ces documents comme tu me l'avais dit et fil chez toi

- oui professeur

Une demi-heure plus tard Takashi regardait Ryoma partir, il espérait bien que celui-ci soit pris dans un cursus de médecine et de sport car se serait dommage de gâcher un tel talent. Takashi rangea ses affaires lorsqu'un de ses collègues le rejoignit

- alors comme ça tu insistes toujours auprès de ce garçon?

- oui que veux-tu, mes élèves sont sacrés pour moi

- mais tu t'acharnes vraiment avec lui

- je sais mais cela fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas vu un tel élève

- je sais mas crois-tu vraiment que c'est bien de briser ses rêves pour réaliser l'un des tiens?

- écoute Fuji je ne le force à rien

- il a refusé une demande d'une école de médecine prestigieuse et devine pour qui?

- je ne lui ai jamais dit de refuser

- non je n'ai pas dit ça, je dis seulement qu'il tient à toi plus qu'il le devrait et vice versa

- je n'ai jamais rien dit de te tel

- non mais cela se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure

- arrête de dire de telle chose, tu le sais aussi bien que moi qu'un professeur et son élève ne doivent rien à faire ensemble

- oui mais l'un n'empêche pas l'autre

- qu'essayes-tu de me dire?

- moi? Rien et Takashi je pense qu'il va falloir y aller si tu ne veux pas qu'on nous enferme

- oui tu as raison et arrête de te faire des films sur moi

- ok ok

Takashi sortit avec Fuji et repensa à ceux que son collègue et ami venait de lui dire, était-il vrai qu'il pensait à Ryoma plus qu'à un autre élève? Non c'était impossible! Il aidait Ryoma car il était doué en sport et rien de plus.

Il regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était déjà tard, il soupira et se demandait si demain serait aussi court qu'aujourd'hui. Il devait encore préparer le cours pour demain mais il n'en n'avait pas la moindre envie, donc arrivé chez lui il prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de son meilleur ami. Celui-ci décrocha le téléphone au bout de deux sonneries

- salut Takashi, comment vas-tu?

- bien et toi?

- pas mal, alors que me voulais-tu?

- je voulais savoir si tu voulais sortir se soir?

- pourquoi pas et tu voulais allez où?

- je ne sais pas, on pourrait sortir et voir où on ira

- ok je suis chez toi dans cinq minutes

- d'accord à tout de suite

Takashi regarda sa veste et décida de mettre une chemise noire. C'était une bonne idée de sortir avec Inui, car cela ne servait à rien de rester chez lui à penser à Ryoma. Lorsqu'Inui arriva Takashi était encore dans ses pensés

- si c'est pour te trouver dans cet état, cela ne sert à rien de sortir tu t'en doutes

- oh désolé Inui, je pensais à mes cours pour demain

- tu es sûr que tu veux sortir?

- oui évidemment

- ok alors on y va

Les deux amis sortirent dans la nuit froide. Takashi espérait que cette soirée allez le faire oublier Ryoma. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au centre ville Inui se tourna vers lui

- alors on fait quoi?

- on sort dans un bar branché?

-oui ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée

Ils se dirigèrent vers un bar mais Takashi vit une tête qu'il ne lui était pas inconnu

- tu m'attends je reviens

- oui bien sûr mais pas longtemps

- oui t'inquiète pas

Takashi se dirigea vers le jeune homme qu'il venait d'apercevoir et il l'accosta

- je peux savoir ce que tu fais là?

- oh monsieur, que faites-vous ici?

- n'élude pas ma question par une autre

- je ne pense pas que ce que je fais en dehors des cours vous regarde

- eh bien détrompe toi, je suis un adulte et tu n'es qu'un gamin

- vous n'êtes pas mon père et vous n'êtes pas si vieux que ça non?

- écoute, demain tu as cours et tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi

- je ne vois pas comment vous pourrez m'y obliger

- en te raccompagnant chez toi

- et en laissant votre ami seul?

Takashi venait seulement de se rappeler qu'Inui l'attendait dans l'un de ces bars. Il ne savait pas comment il avait pû faire pour l'oublier? Ce gamin l'obsédait vraiment et il fallait qu'il s'en éloigne sinon il risquerait de faire une énorme bêtise

- je te prierais de rentrer sinon j'appel tes parents dès la première heure

- vous ne pourrez pas les joindre puisqu'ils sont en voyage d'affaire

- écoute Ryoma tu vas me faire le plaisir de rentrer chez toi sinon…

- sinon quoi?

- je serais obligé de le signaler

- vous venez de dire que vous alliez me raccompagner non?

- je n'ai pas dit…

- alors je vous attendrez dans ce bar

- je ne pense pas que se soit une bonne idée

- c'est à vous de voir professeur

Takashi regarda le jeune homme partir avec ses amis, que devait-il faire? Normalement les élèves faisaient ce qu'ils voulaient après les cours non? Alors pourquoi s'inquiétait-il pour lui? Il retourna vers Inui et celui-ci fronça les sourcils

- que t'arrive t-il Takashi?

- rien de spécial, j'ai juste vu l'un de mes élèves

- et tu l'as laissé là sans rien faire?

- si mais ces parents ne sont pas là et je ne vais tout de même pas le raccompagner chez lui

- pourquoi pas

- je ne préfère pas

- et pourrait-on savoir pour quelle raison?

- je pense que se serait une erreur

- je ne vois pas en quoi raccompagner l'un de tes élèves poserait problème

- je ne sais pas mais je le sens au fond de moi que c'est une mauvaise idée

- je ne vois pas comment cela te ferais du tort à moins que se soit le fameux élève dont tu m'as parlé?

Takashi baissa les yeux et Inui écarquilla les siens

- c'est pas vrai Takashi! Tu éprouves un peu plus que tu voudrais me le dire envers cet élève?

- je n'ai jamais dit cela! S'exclama Takashi

- mais tu n'as pas besoin de le dire cela se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure

- je ne pense …

- écoute vas-y avant qu'il ne fasse une bêtise et que tu t'en veuilles pour le reste de ta vie

- et notre soirée?

- on l'a reporte à plus tard, expliqua Inui

Takashi regarda son ami, était-il sérieux? Voulait-il vraiment qu'il raccompagne Ryoma? Il soupira

- tu as peut être raison

- bien sûr que j'ai raison, on est ami et on le restera non?

- oui évidemment, répliqua Takashi

- donc vas-u et tu me diras tout demain

- comme s'il y avait quelque chose à dire

Inui lui fit un sourire et se leva

- allez vas-y avant qu'il soit trop tard

- oui oui je vais y aller

Takashi regarda son ami partir et se leva à son tour et sortit du bar, il se dirigea à l'endroit où se trouvait un peu plus tôt Ryoma. Le jeune homme l'attendait encore

- pourquoi es tu resté ici?

- je vous attendais

-pourquoi?

- vous n'aviez pas dit que vous alliez me raccompagner?

- je t'ai déjà dit que je n'ai jamais rien dit de tel

- mais vous êtes là non?

Takashi regarda Ryoma qui avait un sourire triomphant

- dépêche-toi, je te raccompagne

Ryoma suivit son professeur jusqu'à chez lui

- voilà maintenant que je t'ai ramené, tu y restes sans faire d'histoire

- je peux faire quoi pour vous remercier?

- je ne te demande rien étant donné que je suis ton professeur c'était mon devoir

- ne dites pas de bêtise et si c'est moi qui est envie de vous rendre l'appareil?

- ne dit don pas…

Takashi écarquilla les yeux car Ryoma venait de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Jamais Takashi n'avait pensait à son élève de cette manière, il le repoussa

- que fais-tu?

- vous en mouriez d'envie aussi

- non car tu es mon élève et c'st tout!

- je vous ai vu me regarder, m'observer durant vos cours et vous savez que moi aussi je vous observé

- pourquoi fait tu ça?

- car j'ai des sentiments envers vous

Takashi éloigna Ryoma de lui et repartit chez lui presque en courant. Lui n'éprouvait rien pour Ryoma, c'était son élève un point c'est tout! Pourquoi celui-ci croyait vraiment qu'il le regardait différemment des autres? Il est vrai que Ryoma comptait plus que les autres élèves mais la seule raison était qu'il était doué et l'un des meilleurs du lycée. Une fois arrivé chez lui il prit son téléphone et composa le numéro d'Inui, celui-ci décrocha presque aussitôt

- alors tu l'as raccompagné? Demanda Inui

- oui bien sûr

- et alors cela c'est il bien passé?

- en quelque sorte

- c'est-à-dire?

- il m'a embrassé

- tu es sérieux!

- oui pourquoi j'irai inventer une telle histoire?

- et tu as trouvé cela comment?

- pourquoi tu me poses ce genre de question? Soupira Takashi

- ma question est simple non

- je n'ai rien ressenti évidemment!

- en es tu sûr?

- oui bien sûr! Que crois tu que j'ai ressenti?

- je n'en sais rien je ne suis pas à ta place

- ne dis pas de bêtises, je suis son professeur et c'est tout

- comme tu voudras, mais fait attention à toi

- pourquoi attention?

- ne tombe pas amoureux de ton élève

- n'ai crainte cela n'arrivera pas

- bon à la prochaine

- à la prochaine

Takashi raccrocha et se demandait où Inui avait pût trouver ce genre d'idée? Lui tomber amoureux d'un élève? Cela ne pouvait pas y arriver. Il aimait son métier et il ne voulait pas le perdre en faisant des bêtises avec un élève qui plus est un garçon.

Le lendemain lorsque Takashi eu la classe de Ryoma, il remarqua que celui-ci était absent et il interrogea l'un de ses camarades

- serais tu où se trouve Ryoma par hasard Kaidoh?

- il ne se sentait pas bien donc il n'est pas venu

- et serais-tu ce qu'il a par hasard?

- non monsieur, mais je vais lui amener ses cours, vous voulez m'accompagner?

- je ne sais pas

- si vous êtes d'accord pour venir, rejoignait moi au portail à seize heures

- on verra

- à tout à l'heure monsieur

- je n'ai jamais dit que je viendrai!

- mais cela se voit dans votre regard

Kaidoh sortit et Takashi le regarda, en moins de vingt quatre heures deux personnes différentes lui avaient dit que cela se voyait dans ses yeux? De quoi voulait-il parler? Il n'irait pas voir son jeune élève un point c'est tout! Le reste de la journée passa rapidement et Takashi n'avait pas arrêté de penser à Ryoma.

Il espérait que ce qu'il avait n'était pas trop grave, sans s'en rendre compte à seize heures il se retrouva devant le portail face à Kaidoh

- alors vous venez quand même?

- je pense que oui, mais je te préviens que je prends juste de ses nouvelles et que je fais aussitôt demi-tour

- compris monsieur

Takashi suivit Kaidoh jusqu'à chez Ryoma. Ils frappèrent à la porte et Ryoma ouvrit, il avait les yeux rougit

- que faites vous ici monsieur?

- je suis venu prendre de tes nouvelles

- ce n'était pas nécessaire, je vais bien

- c'est pour cette raison que tu n'es pas venu en cours?

- cela ne vous regarde pas! Maintenant vous pouvez partir

- non on doit discuter

- je te donne tes cours et je vais vous laisser, intervint Kaidoh

- merci Kaidoh et désolé de ne pas te faire entrer

- n'ai crainte je comprends

Kaidoh laissa seul Takashi et Ryoma, ces deux là se regardèrent dans les yeux

- tu me laisses entrer?

- venez suivez moi

Il l'accompagna dans le salon et ils s'installèrent sur le canapé

- alors que voulez-vous savoir?

- la vrai raison pour laquelle tu n'es pas venu aujourd'hui

- je suis malade et Kaidoh à dû vous le dire

- sauf que je n'arrive pas à y croire

- je ne vois pas pour quelle raison je ne serais pas venu à part celle-ci

- à cause de ce qui c'est passé hier soir

- je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler

- je parle du fait que tu m'es embrassé et que je t'ai repoussé

- je n'aurais jamais dû faire cela, vous êtes mon professeur et je suis un garçon en plus

- écoute Ryoma, je suis désolé si je t'ai fait croire que je pouvais ressentir quelque chose pour toi mais je ne te regarderais plus

- ce n'est pas de votre faute vous savez

- ah bon? Tu en es sûr?

- oui dès que je vous ai vu pour la première fois, j'ai tout de suite sû que vous seriez plus qu'un professeur pour moi

- mais tu le sais qu'un professeur n'a pas le droit d'avoir une relation avec l'un de ses élèves, surtout si celui-ci est mineur

- ce n'était qu'un baiser, ce n'est pas comme si je vous avais sauté dessus

- tu ne l'aurais pas fait de toute façon

- ça vous ne pouvez pas le savoir

- qu'essais tu de me dire Ryoma?

- que vous êtes seul dans ma maison avec moi, que feriez-vous si je grimpais sur vous pour vous embrasser

- je ne vois pas pourquoi je te laisserais faire une telle chose! S'exclama Takashi

Ryoma se leva et s'approcha de son professeur, Takashi ne savait pas comment réagir. D'un côté il ne voulait pas perdre son travail et de l'autre il venait de remarquer qu'il désirait le gamin

- écoute Ryoma, je pense que je vais partir et laisser seul

- en êtes-vous sûr professeur?

Il s'installa sur les genoux de Takashi, celui-ci n'osait plus bouger. Les mains de son élève passèrent en dessous de son tee-shirt et vinrent titiller le bout de ses tétons

- arrête ça tout de suite Ryoma!

- Pourquoi? Vous n'aimez pas?

- non! Et de toute façon ce genre de relation est interdit

- mais personne ne sera au courant

- si moi je le serais

- et cela fait-il une différence?

- oui et une très grande pour moi

- pourquoi? Car vous avez peur de ne plus pouvoir vous passer de moi?

Takashi retourna la situation et mit Ryoma sur le canapé et grimpa sur lui

- sache une chose Ryoma, je ne suis et ne serais jamais dépendant de toi!

- en êtes-vous sûr?

- j'en suis même certains!

- alors pourquoi êtes-vous au dessus de moi?

Takashi écarquilla les yeux car il était vrai qu'il était au dessus de Ryoma et la situation l'excitée

- je vais m'en aller

- non restez

Takashi voulut se lever mais Ryoma le retint pas la manche

- juste un dernier baiser

- je ne pense pas…

- juste un baiser

Le professeur soupira et regarda son élève, un simple baiser ne pouvait faire de mal à personne. C'est pour cette raison qu'il déposa ses lèvres sur celle de Ryoma et c'est là que tout dérapa. Takashi savourait ce baiser, il dévorait même les lèvres du jeune homme. Celui-ci les entrouvrit et leurs langues se rencontrèrent, leur baiser dura une éternité et Takashi regarda Ryoma dans les yeux

- j'en veux plus, soupira Ryoma

- tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux?

- je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr de toute ma vie

Takashi soupira, il savait que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire n'était pas correct mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, son obsession pour ce garçon venait du fait qu'il désirait et depuis un certains temps

- j'espère que tes parents ne vont pas rentrer tout de suite

- non n'ayez crainte, ils rentrent la semaine prochaine

Ce fut comme le signal pour Takashi, il enleva son tee-shirt et celui de son élève. Il déposa ses lèvres dans son cou et descendit peu à peu le long de son torse et alla titiller les tétons du jeune homme, celui-ci soupira d'aise. Takashi descendit encore plus bas et passa sa langue dans le nombril de Ryoma. il arriva ensuite à la ceinture qu'il retira, suivi du pantalon et du caleçon. La langue de Takashi arriva prêt de la verge tendue de Ryoma et passa le bout de celle-ci sur le gland du jeune homme

- que…que faites vous? Haleta Ryoma

- n'ai pas peur je vais te faire que du bien

Takashi reprit son exploration et passa sa langue sur tout le membre tendu et le prit ensuite en bouche et fit des va et vient de plus en plus rapide et Ryoma criait de plaisir de plus en plus fort. Il mit ensuite ses doigts sur les lèvres de Ryoma qui se mit à les lécher abondamment. Lorsque ses doigts furent assez humidifiés il pénétra Ryoma avec un premier doigt. Lorsqu'il sentit le jeune homme se crisper il accéléra les coups de langues sur la verge et celui-ci put se détendre et apprécier l'intrusion faite. Après qu'il se soit habitué Takashi mit un deuxième puis un troisième doigt. Ryoma gémissait de plus en plus et Takashi y prit beaucoup de plaisir. Il se stoppa et plaça sa virilité devant l'entrée du jeune homme et respira profondément

- tu es sûr?

- oui allez-y professeur

Takashi le pénétra lentement et vit une larme aux bords des yeux du jeune homme. Il attendit donc que celui-ci se soit adapté à la taille de son pénis. Lorsqu'il fut plus détendu Ryoma donna un coup de hanche pour que Takashi puisse faire des va et vient et c'est ce qu'il fit de plus en plus rapidement. Ryoma gémissait encore et encore, comme Takashi était sur le point de venir, il prit la virilité du jeune homme et reprit ses va et vient sur sa verge. Le jeune homme se déversa entre leur deux corps et Takashi dans Ryoma. Après être sortit de Ryoma, Takashi s'allongea à côté de lui dans le canapé qu'ils avaient déplié auparavant. Takashi reprit son souffle et regarda le jeune garçon qui en faisait de même

- ça va? Je ne t'ai pas trop fais de mal?

- vous savez ce n'était pas ma première fois avec un homme

- ah bon?

- oui mais vous avez été plus doux que les autres et pour cela je vous remercie

- on en avait envie tous les deux, pas la peine de me remercier! S'énerva Takashi

Celui-ci se leva même du canapé

- où allez-vous?

- je rentre chez moi

- vous ne voulez pas rester avec moi?

- pourquoi faire? Qui me dit que tu n'attends pas la visite de tes autres amis?

Takashi remarqua une lueur de tristesse passer dans les yeux du jeune homme

- que voulez-vous dire?

- que je ne suis pas le premier et ne serait certainement pas le dernier!

Ryoma écarquilla les yeux, mais pour qui le prenait-il? Il attrapa ses affaires et le lui jeta en pleine figure

- maintenant sortez de chez moi!

- avec plaisir

Takashi enfila ses affaires et sortit sans un regard en arrière pour Ryoma. Ce qu'il venait de faire avec le jeune homme avait été un grave erreur et cela ne se reproduirait jamais. Arrivé chez lui il vit qu'Inui l'attendait

- bonjour Inui, cela fait longtemps que tu attends?

- non pas plus de dix minutes, mais dit moi c'est quoi cette tête de déterré?

- rentre je vais t'expliquer

Ils entrèrent et Takashi installa son ami au salon avec une boisson chaude dans les mains

- alors que t'arrive t-il Takashi?

- j'ai fait une énorme connerie

- cela ne doit pas être aussi terrible que ça

- j'ai couché avec mon élève

Surpris Inui cracha la boisson qu'il venait d'avaler

- tu as fait quoi!

- je suis allé voir Ryoma et j'ai couché avec lui

- comment cela a-t-il pût arriver?

- je ne sais pas, comme il n'est pas venu aujourd'hui je suis allé prendre de ses nouvelles et une chose en amenant une autre on a fait l'amour sur son canapé

- et cela c'est passé quand? Demanda perplexe Inui

- il y a moins d'une heure

- alors comment se fait-il que tu sois là et pas avec lui?

- je ne sais pas, il m'a dit que je n'étais pas son premier et cela m'a mis en colère et je suis partit

- tu es jaloux tout simplement

- pourquoi serais-je jaloux des autres mecs qu'il a eu?

- tu éprouves peut être des sentiments à l'égard de ce garçon et tu ne te l'avoue pas

- impossible! J'éprouvais juste du désir

- en es tu rassasié?

Takashi regarda son ami, devait-il prendre en considération ses paroles ou bien son ami ce la jouait fleur bleue aujourd'hui?

- cela ne te regarde pas

- à en voir par ta réaction je dirais que non

- écoute Inui si je t'ai parlé de ça c'est pour que tu m'aides et non que tu me fasses la morale

- tu voudrais que je te t'aide comment?

- je n'en sais rien! S'exclama Takashi

Celui-ci passa sa main dans ses cheveux et se demanda ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça. Il venait de céder aux avances d'un élève aussi facilement et il se demandait ce qu'il clochait chez lui

- je vais faire comment pour pouvoir le regarder en face demain?

- asseyez vous ensemble et essayé d'avoir une discussion sérieuse

- tu as peut être raison

- tu le sais que j'ai raison, bon je vais te laisser ruminer sur ton sort et on se revoit la prochaine fois

- comme tu veux

Inui partit de chez Takashi en laissant celui-ci seul. Il allait devoir réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire pour Ryoma et très sérieusement, car il ne fallait pas prendre à la légère le fait qu'il venait de faire l'amour avec l'un de ses élèves.

Le lendemain il croisa Ryoma et l'interpella aussitôt

- pourrait-on discuter tous les deux?

- pourquoi faire? Pour que vous puissiez encore m'insulter comme hier soir?

- je voudrais m'excuser

- pourquoi? Le fait de m'avoir prit sur le canapé de mes parents ou le fait de m'avoir insulté?

- les deux je pense

- alors on en discutera chez moi se soir

- ce n'est pas une bonne idée Ryoma, soupira Takashi

- et pourquoi?

- trop de souvenir

- alors chez vous professeur?

- pourquoi pas, mais tu devras partir avant la tombée de la nuit, d'accord?

- comme vous voudrez, alors à se soir professeur

- à se soir dix-huit heures trente chez moi Ryoma

Takashi soupira en regardant le jeune homme partir, pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il le trouve aussi beau? Jamais il n'aurait dû lui donner rendez-vous chez lui, c'était trop risqué. Mais le mal était fait et il se promit qu'il ne toucherait pas à un seul cheveu de son élève.

Le soir arriva trop vite au goût de Takashi et Ryoma arriva à dix-huit heures trente tapante

- dit donc tu n'es pas en retard

- j'aime la ponctualité

- c'est ce que je vois

- alors vous vouliez qu'on parle de quoi?

- rentre et on discutera après

Le jeune homme suivit son professeur et ils s'installèrent dans le salon l'un en face de l'autre

- j'aimerais m'excuser pour hier soir

- ce n'est pas la peine de vous excuser, j'en n'avais envie et vous aussi

- ce n'est pas le problème, je t'ai insulté et je n'aurais pas dû

- j'ai l'habitude de toute façon

- je me suis mis en colère et je n'aurais pas dû

- pourquoi étiez-vous en colère?

- je ne sais pas

- peut être étiez vous jaloux, proposa Ryoma

- jaloux? Ne soit pas ridicule!

- oh si! Vous étiez jaloux, mais pour quelle raison?

- c'est parce que tu m'as dit que je n'étais pas le premier

- alors pourquoi avez-vous dit que vous ne serez pas le dernier? Je n'ai jamais dit que j'allais me servir de vous

- je n'ai jamais dit ça non plus, mais je ne pense pas que pour nous deux se soit possible

- et pourquoi?

- car je suis ton professeur et que tu es mon élève

- je ne comprends pas le rapport

- je ne veux tout simplement pas perdre mon travail en tant que professeur de ce lycée

- alors vous allez me délaisser pour votre travail?

- j'en ai bien peur

- vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous dites!

- oui et j'en suis désolé

Ryoma se leva avec une lueur de colère dans les yeux

- arrêter de vous excuser, on a fait l'amour et vous pensez qu'à votre travail et en aucun cas à mes sentiments!

- ce que tu éprouves pour moi n'est pas de l'amour Ryoma et tu le sais aussi bien que moi

- comment pouvez-vous le savoir? Vous ne me connaissez pas!

Le jeune homme fit demi-tour et claqua la porte de la maison de Takashi. Celui-ci regarda la porte close et se demandait vraiment ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête lorsqu'il avait touché ce garçon? Il soupira, il savait que le jeune homme était dans le même lycée et qu'il le verrait tous les jours, alors pourquoi avoir cédé à la tentation et surtout depuis combien de temps le désirait-il? Comment allait-il gérer la pression et surtout comment ferait-il si la brève relation qu'il avait eue avec son jeune élève venait à s'apprendre? Il n'avait vraiment pas réfléchit sur ce coup là! Il s'allongea dans son lit en se demandant si ses choix avaient toujours été les bons.

Le lendemain il arriva avec des cernes sous les yeux, il croisa Fuji dans la salle des professeurs et celui-ci fronça les sourcils

- cela n'a pas l'air d'aller Takashi

- si si j'ai juste mal dormi

- pas la peine de le dire, cela se voit sur ton visage

- à ce point là?

- oh oui, ce ne serait pas à cause d'une fille? Rigola Fuji

- malheureusement non

- alors l'un de tes élèves?

- en quelque sorte

- que c'est-il passé?

- se serait trop long à expliquer

- cela aurait-il un rapport avec le jeune Echizen?

- pourquoi tu dis ça? Demanda perplexe Takashi

- ce matin il est passé voir Tezuka pour accepter l'offre de la dernière fois

- tu en es sûr?

- oui au début j'ai trouvé cela étrange mais bon je trouve ça bien pour lui, tu lui aurais parlé par hasard?

- comme je disais en quelque sorte

Takashi sortit de la salle des professeurs et se dirigea vers la classe de Ryoma, celui-ci ne s'y trouvait pas, donc Takashi interpela Kaidoh

- je pourrais savoir où se trouve Ryoma?

- pourquoi je vous le dirais?

- car je suis ton professeur! S'énerva Takashi

- vous savez que vous l'avez fait pleurer hier soir?

- de quoi parles-tu?

- Ryoma est mon meilleur ami et il n'a pas arrêté de pleurer et il disait que c'était de votre faute

- où est-il? S'énerve Takashi

- dans le bureau de Tezuka entrain de signer les papiers pour son transfert

- es tu l'à laissé faire?

- que voulez-vous que je fasse? La personne qui pouvait le retenir n'était malheureusement pas moi

- écoute la prochaine fois, si tu le vois avant moi préviens d'accord?

- on verra

Takashi se dirigea vers le bureau de Tezuka, il savait qu'il ne devait pas rentrer dans le bureau mais il le fit quand même et vit qu'en face de Tezuka se trouvait bel et bien Ryoma

- je peux savoir ce que vous faites là Kawamura?

- excusez-moi monsieur Kunimitsu, mais je voudrais parler à mon élève si vous le voulez bien

- vous ne voyez pas qu'on est occupé? S'exclama Tezuka

- je n'en ai pas pour longtemps

- Ryoma tu en penses quoi? Demanda Tezuka

- je voudrais parler à mon professeur, mais ne vous inquiétez pas cela ne change en rien à mon changement d'école

- dans ces conditions je suis d'accord, mais pas plus de cinq minutes compris monsieur Kawamura?

- oui monsieur

Le professer et son élève sortirent tous les deux du bureau et Takashi se tourna vers Ryoma

- je peux savoir ce que cela veut dire?

- de quoi parlez-vous?

- de ton changement soudain de partir?

- ce n'est pas soudain, la seule chose qui me retenait ne tiens plus, donc je ne vois pas pourquoi je resterais

- c'est parce que je t'ai fait ça?

- ne parler pas de ce qu'on a fait comme d'une chose anodine professeur!

- je n'ai jamais dit ça, mais je veux savoir pourquoi tu t'en vas

- car je vous AIME!

Ryoma écarquilla les yeux ainsi que Takashi, l'un parce qu'il venait d'avouer ses sentiments et l'autre car il venait d'apprendre les réels sentiments du jeune homme à son égard

- que viens-tu de me dire?

- oublié cela n'a pas d'importance

- pour moi ça en n'a!

- ah bon et pour quelle raison?

- je ne sais pas bien mais je n'ai pas envie que tu partes et ça c'est une certitude

- pour moi ce n'es pas assez, je suis désolé mais je dois finir de remplir les papiers

Il laissa son professeur seul dans le couloir du lycée. Celui-ci ne savait pas comment réagir, devait-il laisser partir Ryoma pour son bien? Sa raison lui disait que oui mais son cœur disait autrement. De toute façon il avait tout gâché entre eux dès qu'il avait laissé Ryoma l'embrasser. Il soupira et décida de rentrer chez lui, de toute façon il n'avait pas la tête à faire cours à ses élèves aujourd'hui. Il arriva chez lui désemparé, pourquoi cela le tracassé que le jeune homme s'en aille? Il n'avait été qu'une passade non?

A bien y réfléchir non, Ryoma comptait beaucoup plus qu'il voulait et il était beaucoup trop tard pour arranger les choses. On frappa à sa porte et Takashi se demandait qui pouvait être au courant sur le fait qu'il soit revenu chez lui? Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte il eu la surprise de découvrir Ryoma devant lui

- que viens-tu faire ici? Demanda Takashi

- je voulais juste vous dire que mon dossier était complet

- tu es venu jusqu'ici rien que pour me dire ça!

- en quelque sorte

- si tu es venu me ridiculiser alors ce n'était pas la peine

- non, je voulais seulement vous expliquer les raisons de mon départ

- n'ai craint je les connais déjà!

- ah bon? Alors pourquoi faites vous cette tête?

- que veux-tu dire? Fronça les sourcils Takashi

- laissez-moi entrer et on pourra s'expliquer

- comme tu veux mais on n'aura pas grand-chose à se dire

Takashi laissa entrer le jeune homme et l'installa dans le salon. Pourquoi celui-ci voulait-il lui parler? Pour lui dire qu'il s'éloignait de lui? Pas la peine qu'il se déplace, il avait compris seul

- alors tu voulais m'expliquer quoi?

- que si j'ai changé d'école c'est juste pour ne plus que je sois votre élève

- et alors? J'avais déjà compris que tu ne voulais plus me voir et t'éloigner le plus loin possible

- décidemment pour un professeur vous ne comprenez pas vite

- qu'est ce que tu insinue?

- que si je ne suis plus votre élève, vous n'avez rien à craindre pour nous deux

- ah bon? Car il y a un nous deux?

- évidemment et depuis longtemps, rigola Ryoma

Le jeune homme s'approcha de son ancien professeur et ils s'embrassèrent à pleine bouche.

Takashi se réveilla et vit que Ryoma n'était plus à côté de lui, il se leva et regarde l'heure, il allait encore être en retard tout ça parce que son amant ne l'avait pas d'un laissez assez dormir et de deux pas réveillé. Il le trouva dans la cuisine entrain de faire le petit déjeuner

- pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas réveille?

- tu es très beau quand tu dors

- ce n'est pas drôle, je vais être en retard

- on n'est en week end et aujourd'hui on va chez mes parents, tu t'en souviens?

- ton père ne m'apprécie pas alors pourquoi on y va?

- pour me faire plaisir tu te souviens?

Takashi se souvenait surtout de la réaction du père de Ryoma lorsque celui-ci avait appris qu'il sortait avec un homme et de surcroit son ancien professeur. La colère du père avait augmenté lorsque son fils avait abandonné sa future carrière de médecin pour se lancer dans une carrière de tennisman professionnel, sous les conseils de Takashi bien évidemment. Cela c'était passé il y à cinq ans et depuis ce temps les deux jeunes hommes sortaient ensemble. Ryoma était venu s'installer chez Takashi le jour de ses dix-neuf ans et cela Nanchiro, le père de Ryoma, ne l'avait pas encore digéré.

- tu es vraiment sûr qu'on doit y aller?

- tu me l'as promis et c'est l'anniversaire de ma tante quand même

- et alors? On ne la voit jamais

- ce n'est pas une raison!

Takashi regarda Ryoma, c'était un jeune homme de vingt-deux ans plus beau que jamais

- tu as de la chance que je t'aime

- je sais et tu sais que moi aussi, mais on va quand même chez mes parents

- je ne t'ai pas dit ça pour qu'on n'y aille plus

- je sais

- tu sais que si on y va je devrais annoncer la bonne nouvelle à ton père?

- tu ne me ferais pas ça quand même!

- ah bon? En es tu certains?

- tu ne vas pas gâcher cette journée quand même?

- en quoi je gâcherais cette journée en annonçant à ton père que je t'aime et qu'on va se marier?

- tu m'as promis de me laisser lui annoncer Takashi!

- tu sais que tu gâches mon plaisir?

- non j'essaye que tout se passe bien aujourd'hui

- tu es sûr mon amour?

Takashi regarda Ryoma, il est vrai qu'il essayait toujours que lui et son père ne se disputent pas mais comment pourrait-il retenir sa joie alors qu'il allait épouser l'homme dont il était amoureux? Qui aurait pût croire qu'en cinq ans leur amour aurait grandit? Le plus étonnant avait été que leur relation avait été acceptée de tous sauf par le père de Ryoma bien entendu. Il remercierait jamais assez Inui qu'il l'avait forcé se soir là à raccompagner son élève, ce qui avait changé sa vie à tout jamais.


End file.
